User talk:Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Explorer S-55 page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Shran (Talk) 02:29, 14 May 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Edits Please make one edit to your User Page and use the preview button while adding new content. It helps to not obscure valid edits in the Recentchanges. Thanks. — Morder 22:54, 14 May 2009 (UTC) It might help if you put Added Sidebar in your edit summary for this edit. — Morder 03:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) : And to add relevant and or known information. It is fruitless to add a list of "unknown" information. It is best to leave it unmentioned. --Alan 03:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Hey, I noticed that you write out your signature, and it's unlinked. Just FYI, if you leave four tilds (like this: ~~~~) it automatically generates a signature with links to your user page. Hope this helps! --- Jaz 07:32, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you.--Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor 07:37, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think the problem is that you've probably edited your custom signature - the result Jaz was looking for is that you link to your userpage or talk page like this Scripps Winborne Whorton Taylor — Morder 08:02, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Dictionary definitions Hi Scripps. Please note that Memory Alpha isn't meant for dictionary definitions (see MA:NOT). Articles need to be directly related to Star Trek. Thanks. --- Jaz 08:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Don't badger Don't badger people's talk pages with useless questions. If you want to be a troll, go to EncyclopediaDramatica or something. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:28, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Links please don't add redlinks to your user page to subjects that have nothing to do with star trek or that will never be created. — Morder 05:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC)